Bubblegum Pink
by slightlysmall
Summary: Remus knows Tonks wants to marry him, but he's sure it's the wrong thing to do... isn't it?


**A/N: **I don't own the characters or the world; they belong to JK Rowling. Story written for AmyRose512's proposal challenge. Also, my first FanFic.

* * *

"Please, Remus. You're being childish. We're on the brink of war here. Did you never hear about Molly and Arthur? War changes things. Just ask me already; if we don't get married now, who knows if we'll have another chance?"

Remus looked at the woman he loved, but couldn't meet her eyes. She was wrong; she was the one being childish. He was being responsible. Remus began to mumble, "I'm too old, too poor-"

"Too dangerous." Tonks rolled her eyes. "I know, Remus. Your argument hasn't changed, and frankly, it's pitiful. I'm not even sure you believe it anymore. You love me."

It wasn't a question. It didn't have to be. In spite of himself, Remus had been too obvious of his preference, and he regretted it. She was so young; she had so much life in her. What would she do with a poor, raggedy werewolf? He couldn't take care of her; she didn't even need taken care of. He shook off his thoughts to answer her the best he could. He spoke slowly, dryly, a rehearsed speech he didn't really believe in. "It doesn't matter how I feel; I love you and I want what's best for you. I'm not what's best for you."

"I don't think you're in a place to decide that, mister. If 'what's best for me' means what makes me the happiest, then that is you, and only you. We've been over this."

Remus sighed. Tonks could be so cute when she was upset with him, and he couldn't help but smile at how viciously she fought to love him. It was the wrong thing to do, but he closed the already minuscule distance between them and opened his arms to her. She rested her head on his chest and he absentmindedly ran a hand through her mousy brown hair. He missed the bubblegum pink. But he knew why it was gone. And if it ever came back, he knew he would have given in to what he believed would be the worst and most selfish thing he could possibly do.

* * *

Remus sat down at the kitchen table as Molly Weasley busied about the kitchen making dinner. Harry was still at Number 4, Privet Drive, for what would almost certainly be the last time. The Weasleys were busy playing Quidditch in the back yard and Arthur was still at work; Remus and Molly were the only two in the house.

"Remus, dear, I really do think you're taking things a little too cautiously. You know me, I'm never one to recommend much risk, but there are some things in life that require it, and love is one of them."

"Molly, it's more than the ordinary risks of love, and you know that. This isn't just a matter of heartbreak; I could hurt her. I would definitely make her an outcast in society. Married to a werewolf! What would people say?"

Molly magicked the dishes into washing themselves, and waved open the oven door so dinner could fly in to start cooking. Then she rested her elbows on the counter and leaned in toward the shabby-looking man in front of her. "I think it's up to her to decide how much of an outcast she'd like to be, Remus. And you know she'll always have places where she is accepted, just as you are. She loves you!" Molly turned away to wave a wand at the vegetables, so they would begin dicing themselves for the side dish. Without turning back to her guest, she said, "Incidentally, I must say I've missed her pink hair and matching personality, haven't you?"

Remus looked around the familiar deserted woods, not concentrating on anything in particular. They were merely miles from his childhood home; the place he used to go to transform, his parents setting magical parameters so no one would come near him. As he grew older, he expected the woods to haunt him, but they brought him solace. He still had his 'furry little problem,' and this was his first haven. No one knew about it- no one alive anyway- so he'd apparate there when he needed to get away, needed time to think things through. He found himself in these woods a lot recently.

He had such an instantaneous attraction to Tonks, despite their age difference, despite her relation to one of his best friends. Thirteen years; he was already at Hogwarts when she was born. But was everyone else right? Did it really matter? They were both adults now, that was certain. She was a talented auror, whether you took her age into account or not. And beautiful, no matter how she chose to look for the day. Was he wrong to keep turning her away? The thoughts in his head kept piling up, one on top of another, until they felt too heavy to keep stacked inside him any longer.

* * *

"Tonks, come with me." He reached out for her hand to pull her up from the couch she sat on at the Burrow. She looked up at him skeptically.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that, not yet. Trust me?"

"Always." She got up and clasped his hand as he apparated them away.

"I'm not very good at this," he said as their dizzying spin ended. "But I hear this is what I'm supposed to do."

It was after dark and the city lit up. The Eiffel Tower sparkled above the skyline of the ancient buildings. Remus grabbed her hand and led her into the city limits to an out-of-the-way cafe. They chose an open-air table, and he pulled out Tonks's chair, then sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry if it's cheesy, but I only had cliches to work from. I've never done this before."

"Quit making excuses for yourself. What exactly is it that you've never done before?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he fumbled inside the pockets of his shabby coat and pulled out a small box. He handed it over to her, quickly squeezing her hand as she took it. She pulled out a beautiful white gold necklace with a pink sapphire at the end- to match her hair as he missed it. Tonks smiled at the man she loved, and indicated that he help her put it on.

He obliged, smiled at the sight of her in the necklace he'd spent hours picking out. Remus took her hands in his and held them tightly. "I'm going to stop running, dear. I can't promise you more than that right now, but I'll stop running. I love you, Tonks. I tried to stop it, but I know it now- I will love you until the day I die and longer."

"I love you too, Remus." She leaned across the small table between them and kissed him with everything she felt. She smiled and looked around, taking in the scene. Looking out around her, she said, "All this, it's better than magic."

* * *

Days later, Remus and Tonks were laying in a field in the countryside near the burrow, watching the stars. They held hands and lay close together, not speaking much.

"This is perfect, you know. Thank you so much for giving in. I don't think I could live without you." She kissed his cheek and nestled in to his shoulder. He didn't speak, but moved his arm around her waist, pulling her close, then kissed her forehead gently, briefly. The silence continued. He was waiting for the right moment, but he had a feeling it would be tonight. She was right, they shouldn't wait long. It was midsummer and you could see almost every star in the sky. The waning crescent moon was bright. A light breeze made the temperature about as good as England gets. It was an ordinary Wednesday, as if all the chaos in the greater world wasn't happening, and it was just the two lovers and the stars.

Minutes or hours later, Tonks suddenly sat up and leaned over the man she loved. She grabbed him gently by the collar of his jacket and pulled him to sit up next to her. "Everything is changing, Remus. It's not just werewolves who are dangers to society anymore. I'm a half-blood, daughter of a blood traitor to the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.' I'm wanted for more than just my association with you! And I don't care! Do you know why, Remus? Because I have you! You keep me sane, I swear it. I can't wait any longer, and you have no excuses now. We don't have time or reason to dilly-dally around in a childlike relationship. Marry me, Remus. Marry me tomorrow. I don't even care if we have rings."

Remus chuckled to himself as he again began searching through his pockets. "As a matter of fact, we do have rings. You wonderful woman, Tonks, were only short about five minutes' worth of patience. And after years of trying to knock some sense into - or out of - me, I imagine it would have been manageable." He kissed her cheek and pulled her to her feet, only to fall back down to one knee. "I have no speeches, and as yours was perfectly fitting for the occasion..." He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it in his hand. "Nymphadora Tonks, I love you. Will you please marry this old, poor, dangerous man?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she laughed, pulling the ring out of the box herself and gliding it onto her finger. She pulled Remus onto his feet and jumped into his arms, kissing him again and again. Some time later, the two walked back to the Burrow, holding hands.

"Mrs. Weasley," Remus said, smiling. "You don't have any plans for tomorrow, do you?"

Molly turned around to see the young couple. For the first time in months, Tonks's hair was the brightest of pinks.


End file.
